The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,951 (Norberg et al.) discloses a method for cleaning cathode and/or anode plates which are obtained in the electrolytic refining of metals and which are lifted in groups suspended on bars or lugs from the electrolytic bath and thereafter the plates are washed by passing in succession through the washing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,285 (Sitges Menendez et al.) discloses a facility for removing electro-deposited layers from cathodes, including a cathode reception area, a cathode treatment area with a cathode washing apparatus and an extraction apparatus, and a storage area to store cathodes which have had electro-deposited layers removed.
United States Patent Publication No. 20070151580 (Salamanca) discloses a robot system and method for cathode washing in industrial and electrometallurgical processes.